model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinna Fielder
"Dead bodies'll be interesting, but if there's dead bodies in there, there's a chance of a person who goes in there alone to turn out the same as them." ― Cinna Fielder, Second Year Cinna Fielder, born Cinnamon Calliope Fielder on September 15th, 2014 is a Witch born into a muggle family from a small town in Rye, England. She is the daughter of Peter Fielder and Asphodella Fielder-Sallow, and older sister of Louis Cicero Fielder, and was sorted into the house of Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the class of 2032. Appearance Cinna, despite both of her parents having brown and blonde colored hair, was born with bright red hair though natural-looking. Her green eyes came from her dad's side since almost everyone on his side had either that or a teal-blue color. Her skin is fair color, which is unusual, since she would spend most of her days outside in the sun- it didn't cause the freckles, she was born with them, either playing football or exploring the parks and gardens along her neighborhood. Personality First Year Cinna is an overly-energetic and bubbly person, who can be described as annoying. She talks likes to start up random conversation with people, and would be rare to see her quiet and not talking about anything. Background Before Hogwarts When Cinna was only 3, and Louis was only 1 years old, their mother had been diagnosed with a disease, and locking herself in a room all by herself, until her mom's side of the family, Cinna had never met, came to get her and take her to a hospital, not allowing her dad to visit until they had put her in a coffin, and told them that she was dead. Since her mom had died, Cinna and Louis had never met their mom, leaving with no motherly figure. Cinna had gone to a small muggle school in Rye, befriending a boy named Marcus, who had later moved to America. She was a bit upset at first, but got over it quickly when she realized she now had got to spend time with Louis, her younger brother. When she was 9, Cinna had tripped and tumbled down the stair, giving her a broken leg and a few other scrapes here and there. She had been rushed to the hospital, and even though her dad didn't have a lot of money to pay for her hospital bills, one of Louis's friend's parents had decided to help. Her dad had taught her guitar ever since she was small, but they hadn't an accurate time for when he actually started to teach her. Cinna never liked to use the guitar pick, so she always used her bare fingers, resulting to the strings occasionally slicing her fingers, starting her knack for band-aids. After she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts, she had gone to Diagon Alley to grab all the learning materials that she needed, recieving a wand made of Sycamore Wood, with a Dragon's Heartstring, Surprisingly Swishy Flexibility, and 11 1/2 inches. Since she was allowed to get a pet, she had bought a mini owl, only a bit bigger than her own palm, which, mind you, wasn't big. First Year Cinna, on her first year, had been an annoying, overly-excited girl who always seemed to be pumped for anything magical. She met some friends and learned some things, though nothing interesting had happened in her life, yet. Though, since she didn't go to summer camp, she didn't have a close friendor anyone to rely on, so she just bounced here and there, interacting with different people. Relationships Family Peter Fielder- Cinna's Dad. He had been the one taking care of her and Louis ever since her mother passed away. He naturally had brown hair, but at the moment, white due to him getting older, and like Cinna, he had green eyes. Louis Cicero Fielder- Cinna's younger brother. Louis was only two years younger than the girl, and never showed any sign of magic, meaning that he was a normal muggle. He, like his dad, had dark brown colored hair and teal-blue eyes. Asphodella Fielder- Cinna's mother who had passed away when she was just a baby. She didn't remember her fully, but her dad told her her mom had blonde hair and brown eyes. Pets Sirius- Her family's dog. It was big and black, and it had been with her family even before she was born. Her mom had came up with the name, which came off to her dad as random, but it was still the same. Cinna, after being in Hogwarts, suspected it to be named after Sirius Black, but knew it was impossible. Socks- A Scops Owl that's only a bit bigger than Cinna's palm. It was Cinna's first individual Friend other than Sirius. Duck- A waterfowl Cinna had gotten near the end of her second year at Hogwarts.Category:Gryffindors Category:Students Category:Class of 2032 Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Muggle-borns